Trouble
by Youko Lapri
Summary: (rating may change) Kurama and Hiei have to go to Hogworts to protect Harry. But what will they find there when they go? (posponed due to computer problems and will probably be moved...)
1. Trouble

Youko Lapri: Okay, this is a YYH/HP crossover. As fairymargarita would say, "All hail Queen Rowling!" Harry Potter is rocks and so does YYH, so here's my fic. But first, would someone please do the disclaimer?  
  
Kurama: I'll handle it, Lapri. She does not own anything. Not now and not at the end of the story.  
  
Lapri: Thank you, Kurama! Oh! ~~=telepathy ##=Japanese =demon  
  
In the Spirit World, everything is in Japanese, otherwise, it's english right? Right. On wards! \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
In Spirit World  
  
Botan: Come ON Yusuke! Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara are already there! Stop trying to get out of this!  
  
Yusuke had been pulled out of school for this assignment, so he was greatful for that, but still he was reluctant about this assignment.  
  
Yusuke: I'm coming already! Chill out.  
  
Grumbling, he walked into Koenma's office behind Botan.  
  
Botan: Here he is, sir.  
  
Koenma: Good, now about this assignment. It's about a demon in a wizarding school. He's after a boy named Harry Potter.  
  
Yusuke: What does that have to do with us? Come on, pacifier breath, cut to the chase!  
  
Koenma: I was getting there, Yusuke. Don't push me. I need you, Hiei and you, Kurama, to go to this school, find the demon and make sure that Harry Potter doesn't get killed.  
  
Kurama: Sounds reasonable. But why only me and Hiei?  
  
Koenma: Because it's in England.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Great, baby sitting a little British twerp.  
  
Kurama: Now, Hiei, it'll be fine. You might even get to kill something  
  
Hiei: Hn, fine. Let's go.  
  
~Platform 9 3/4~  
  
Harry: Come on, Ron! We're going to be late for the train!  
  
Harry and Hermione were waiting for their friend, Ron, on the platform. When Hermione finally spotted Ron, he was talking to two people.  
  
Hermione: Who are talking to Ron?  
  
Harry looked over and saw who Ron was talking to. One was a tall, red headed boy and the other was a short, spiky, black haired boy. They were dressed kinda funny for even wizard folk.  
  
Harry: I don't know, but if he doesn't hurry, he's going to make us late.  
  
Harry started walking toward Ron. Just then, Ron started walking toward them with the two following.  
  
Harry: What took you?  
  
Ron: I'll explain on the train. Come on, you can sit with us.  
  
When everyone got on the train and found an open car, Ron introduced his two new friends.  
  
Ron: The tall one is Shuuichi Minamino and the shorter one is Hiei Jaganshi. They're exchange students from Japan! Shuuichi, Hiei, these are my friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
Kurama extended his hand and both Hermione and Harry shook it.  
  
Kurama: Pleased to meet you, but please, call me Kurama.  
  
Hiei: ~Kurama, isn't Harry Potter the one we're supposed to protect?~  
  
Kurama: ~Yes, I believe so. We should try and get close to them.~  
  
Hiei:   
  
Hermione: Um... what did he just say?  
  
Kurama: ^-^U Nothing! Just that he was pleased to meet you too!  
  
Hiei: That is an understatement, Fox.  
  
Harry: 0.o Why did he just call you fox?  
  
Kurama: Just a nick name. ~Would you cut that out!?~  
  
Hiei smirked and looked out the window. Just then, the door to the car opened and Draco Malfoy stepped in with his cronies.  
  
Malfoy: Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and his group of worshipers. And what's this!? Two new followers? My, my, Potter sure is a celebrity. Is that a new Wheasly that I see? A girl too! My, my, what a group of idiots we have here. You know, my lady, any time you want to hang out with someone worth your time, you can come and find me.  
  
Hiei and Kurama both stood annoyed and angry.  
  
Kurama: First of, I am NOT a girl! And if anyone is an idiot, it's you for using such insults and not taking your putrid smell elsewhere!   
  
Hiei: I haven't seen you get so worked up since you were mistaken for Kuwabaka's girlfriend.  
  
Kurama: I  
  
Hiei: He's not a weasel either. You are, and if you don't remove yourself, I'll do if for you.  
  
Malfoy stared down at Hiei and started laughing.  
  
Malfoy: You're going to remove me! HA! That's rich. You're short, probably can't use a wand, and I'm ooff!!  
  
Hiei hit Malfoy in the stomach and almost drew his katana.  
  
Kurama: ~Hiei! Think about who you're dealing with!~  
  
Hiei didn't draw his sword, but he did hit Malfoy into the next car and slammed the door shut. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Hiei in awe.  
  
Hermione: You beat Malfoy without drawing your wand once!  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Kurama: We should get our robes on. We'll be coming to the school soon, right?  
  
Hermione: Yes! You're right!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////// Lapri: Okay, I know it's short, but this is my first fic like this so give me a break! I'll get better, promise.  
  
Hiei: Baka niengens *goes off muttering *  
  
Kurama: Please review, we'd very much like it. I am curious about this sorting hat.  
  
Hiei: SORTING HAT FROM HELL!!!! EVIL FLYING MONKEYS!!!  
  
Lapri: -_-# Who gave him chocolate this time?  
  
Ron: He said he wanted some of my chocolate frogs! I didn't know he would go ballistic!  
  
Lapri: Okay, Kurama, do you think...  
  
Kurama: I'm on it. *gives Hiei a double dose of sleeping powder disguised as chocolate*  
  
Hiei: Hn. I think I'm going to kill something now.  
  
Lapri: Not me! *hides behind Youko*  
  
Kurama: When did you get here?  
  
Youko: When Wolf Girl wrote me in.  
  
Lapri: ^-^U I'm not going to comment on that! REVIEW!!  
  
Kurama: Wolf Girl?  
  
Lapriara: -_-# In RL, Kurama's being played by one of my friends. He's obsessing about my nickname because he's kinda protective. Youko is another one of my friends and he made up a couple nicknames for me. Again, don't ask. Yes, Wolf Girl. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Kurama: No, but... Wolf Girl? 


	2. Sorting Hat from Hell

Youko Lapri: We're back! And now, for the Sorting hat!  
  
Kurama: I mean, come on... Wolf Girl?  
  
Lapri: -_-# WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!? Yes, Wolf Girl. W-o-l-f G-i-r-l. Okay!? Wolf girl! NOW LET ME GET ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Kurama: ^-^U Right! Gomen. Sorting hat! Let's go!  
  
Reminder: ##=Japanese  
=demon  
~~=telepathy \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The Sorting Hat (From Hell)  
  
Kurama and Hiei followed Harry, Ron and Hermione off the train. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw Hagrid. (A/N: Did I spell that right? I'm writing this at school and they don't have a HP book that I can look at.) Hiei just zipped around and avoided the half giant.  
  
Kurama: Who is that?  
  
Hiei: #He's HUGE! And clumsy.#  
  
Hermione: He's a half giant. His name is Hagrid.  
  
Hiei: ~Well, isn't she just a little miss know it all? She's worse than Keiko.~  
  
Kurama covered a smile.  
  
Hagrid: 'Ello 'Arry! 'Ermione! Ron! Who's that you've got with ya?  
  
Harry: These are our new friends. Shuuichi Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi. They're from Japan.  
  
Hagrid: Oh. Then you'll be wantin' to go with the fir' years when it comes time for sortin'. Speekin o' which. FIR' YEARS OVER HERE!!  
  
Kurama: Sorting?  
  
Hiei: Hn. ~I don't like the sound of that.~  
  
Ron: Don't worry! It's harmless. They place an old magical hat on your head and then it looks into your mind and..  
  
Kurama: #IT LOOKS INTO YOUR MIND!?!#  
  
Hermione: T_T What did he say?  
  
Hiei: #Calm down, Fox. Get a hold of your other half.# He was just surprised that the hat looked into your mind.  
  
Ron: Oh yeah! It looks into your thoughts to see what house you belong to. Then it sorts you into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryfandor. We're in Gryfandor.  
  
While they had been talking, they had made their way over to the carriages. Kurama saw what was pulling them and made a sound of approval.  
  
Kurama: I didn't know hu. the English could tame these.  
  
Hiei: Niengens aren't that stupid after all.  
  
Harry: You can see them? Who did you see die?  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
Hiei: That's an understatement.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, hush. Let's just get in.  
  
They got into the carriage and made their way to the castle. Once there, Hiei and Kurama went with the first years to be sorted. There were many giggling girls were staring and blushing when Hiei or Kurama looked at them.  
  
Hiei: ~These humans are rather.~  
  
Kurama: ~Rather what? Oh.~  
  
When the first years had stopped, Hiei and Kurama had looked around the room and seen two people they weren't expecting. Sitting at the Ravenclaw table were two girls. One had long, fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. On her right cheek was a star shaped scar. She was talking to a short girl with orange eyes and long black hair. Both were in loose robes. Under those robes, both boys knew, were fine tuned muscles and an immense amount of spirit energy. The red head looked up and saw them. She blinked, then grinned and turned back to her friend.  
  
Kurama: ~I guess that Koenma just failed to mention that Lapriara (red head) and Chira (orange eyes) were on this assignment too. I had wondered where they had gone.~  
  
Hiei: ~Yes. I can understand Lapriara coming, but not Chira. Must be the fact that Lapriara can talk her into anything.~  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall came to Hiei's name.  
  
PM: Jaganshi, Hiei!  
  
Hiei stepped up to the stool and felt the hat on his head.  
  
Hat: Oh my, you're a.  
  
Hiei: ~Say what I am out loud and you're dragon food!~  
  
Hat: Touchy, touchy. Wha? I CAN'T READ YOUR THOUGHTS!!!  
  
Hiei: ~That's because I don't want you to. Just put me in Gryfandor.~  
  
Hat: Alright, alright. GRYFANDOR!  
  
Cheers went up from the table that had Harry, Ron and Hermione. More people went by and finally it was Kurama's turn.  
  
PM: Minamino, Shuuichi.  
  
Kurama sat down.  
  
Hat: Oh my, you're a.  
  
Kurama: ~Say that out loud and you're plant food. I think that my man eating plant would enjoy your taste and magic very much.~  
  
Hat: Alright, another touchy one. Hm.. RAVENCLAW!!  
  
Kurama got down and walked over to Lapriara and Chira. Lapriara turned to him and smirked.  
  
Lapriara: Well, I guess Koenma failed to mention that you were coming. Chira's really in Gryfandor, she just hangs out with me a lot. Oh, Chira, you'd better get over to Gryfandor, the feast's about to start.  
  
Chira: Hn. Okay. I'll see you both later.  
  
Chira walked over to the Gryfandor table and sat next to Hiei.  
  
Kurama: We just found out we were coming last week. I had wondered where you had gone, but Koenma wouldn't give any info on where you were.  
  
Lapriara smiled mischievously. She was about to say something, but just then, the Head Master Dumbledore stood.  
  
Dumbledore: I'd just like to say a few words. Welcome to our new exchange students, and. dig in!  
  
The plates and platters were filled with food. The goblets were filled with drinks.  
  
Lapriara: Finally! I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since this morning!  
  
She grabbed some noodles and chop sticks and started eating.  
  
Kurama: #What? There's food from Japan! There's rice balls and everything! Why?#  
  
A 5th year Gryfandor passing by, who knew Japanese, answered him.  
  
5th year: #With the arrival of Shadow and Dragon, Dumbledore's been doing a whole theme on them.#  
  
Startled, Kurama looked up at the 5th year and smiled. The 5th year was as short as Hiei, had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Kurama: #Shadow? Dragon? Okay. My name is Shuuichi, but please, call me Kurama.#  
  
5th year: #I'm Sucona. I already know who you are. Youko Kurama, the famous Makai thief. Supposedly dead, but went into the body of an unborn child and grew to learn to love and care for humans.#  
  
Lapriara stopped eating and glared at Sucona.  
  
Lapriara: #You ha-ad to tell him my nick name, didn't you!? That and Chira's! Jeeze! You trying to blow your and our cover!?#  
  
Kurama blinked. Not only did Sucona know who he was, but he also knew Lapriara. How was this possible? He turned to Lapriara and switched from Japanese to demon.  
  
Kurama:   
  
Sucona: Whoah! I'm sorry, I'm not that fluent in that language. I didn't get to grow up with my real parents. I got thrown into the Ningenkai and adopted by a couple wizards.  
  
Kurama: Good, then you won't eaves drop.   
  
Lapriara:   
  
Kurama: Alright.  
  
Sucnoa: I'd better get back to my table. See ya, Shadow!  
  
Lapriara: Say hi to Ranna for me!  
  
The rest of the meal was passed in silence.  
  
~To Hiei and Chira~  
  
Hiei: #Why didn't you tell me that you'd be here!?#  
  
Chira: #Would you chill? I didn't tell you because I didn't know you were coming. Neither of us did! Have a rice ball.#  
  
Hiei: #That isn't what I meant and you know it. Why didn't you tell me you were here?#  
  
Hiei took the rice ball and bit into it, waiting for an explanation. Chira sighed.  
  
Chira: #I didn't want you to worry. You've always been overprotective! Besides, Koenma made me and Lapriara promise not to tell you that we were on a job to protect that Harry kid.#  
  
Hiei: #What!? That's why we're here!#  
  
Chira's eyes widened, then half closed in annoyance,  
  
Chira: #Koenma's gonna get it!#  
  
After the feast was finished, they went up to the common room. Chira zipped up the stairs to her dorm, grabbed something, and ran back down.  
  
Chira: Hiei, get under this.  
  
She threw a black cloth over him and also got under it.  
  
Chira: Come on, Lapriara and Kurama should be waiting for us in the empty storage room.  
  
They carefully crept out of the common room and down the hall. They were so concentrated on not getting caught, that they didn't notice the eyes watching them. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// Lapri: Okay, I'm writing this at school and the guy next to me says I need a life and a boyfriend. He also said I should move to Montana so I don't have to write these stories anymore.  
  
Youko: YEAH! Wolf Girl might come! Please move to Montana! ^-^  
  
Lapri: In my dreams I can. My parents have total control over me until I'm 18. Maybe I can go to a collage there.  
  
Sucona: *rolls eyes* Whatever, sis. REVIEW PEOPLE! 


End file.
